Shiver
by little miss clueless
Summary: Kazuha runs away from home and stays with a friend. Her fears were uncovered by someone nobody would guess.


**Shiver**

Summary: Things go out of hand at home and Kazuha doesn't know who to run to but she thought maybe he could help.

XOXO

Little Miss Clueless

Note: I do **NOT **own Detective Conan; I am just borrowing the characters for this particular story.

* * *

**SHIVER**

**KAZUHA'S P.O.V**

The door opens slowly and I knew I was in trouble but I didn't expect what was about to happen.

"Hi mom, hi dad…" I nervously greeted. Dad stood up and started scolding me, "Kazuha Toyama! What the heck is wrong with you? Where were you? It's probably those noisy girls you call friends. You should've called or maybe you're hiding something! What kind of daughter are you?!" I couldn't find the spot to explain he kept talking. When he finally stopped mom interrupted and started accusing me of being impure. "We called Heiji and he said you weren't with him. What is wrong with you Kazuha? Why do you imitate the wrongs of those teenagers nowadays!" she said. "GO TO YOUR ROOM! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!" my parents said in unison. I said nothing and went into my room. They didn't trust me enough. They allowed me to go out only when Heiji's with me as if he's my security guard or something. They can scold me if I really did something wrong and my explanation was unacceptable but not letting me explain and accusing me it just wasn't enough so I picked up my bags, got my clothes, my money, my credit card and as soon as they were asleep I ran away. Not caring if they'll scold me much more.

I rode a taxi to the airport knowing that I will run as far as Tokyo, but I didn't think of where to stay.

Now I'm on the plane thinking of where to go…

Should I go to Ran-chan's? Nope. They'll look for me there right after looking in the Hattori's place. How about a hotel? Nah, it's too expensive. Sonoko's? No, she'll tell Ran and it'll get to my parents… How about… I'll try… that's the last place they'll look unless he rats me out.

**NARRATOR'S P.O.V.**

The plane landed and Kazuha got off.

She dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey. What's up? Why are you calling?"

"Uhmm… good you pick me up at the airport?"

"Oh, is Hattori with you?"

"Nope."

"Why is that?"

"Can I explain once you get here?"

"Okay."

He arrived and saw her waiting.

"Toyama-san." Said Shinichi, "Kudo-kun, I'm so sorry to bother you for this." apologized Kazuha. "It's alright, Ran's out of town but I guess you knew that otherwise you wouldn't call me" replied Shinichi. Kazuha shook her head. "So why'd you call me then?" he asked.

"Well…uhm...I… uhm…" She stuttered. "Let me guess you ran away, right? And even Hattori won't support you so you came here and knowing that Ran would be searched you called me instead." Shinichi concluded. Kazuha sweat-dropped. He then picked up her bags and started to walk. "Hey Kudo-kun, aren't you gonna tell me something like 'it's not right to run away, go back to Osaka.' Or something similar to that?" she called out. Shinichi looked back at her, "I know that there must be a very reasonable explanation for you to do it so why question it." He replied as he flashed a smile.

They arrived at Shinichi's place. They ate, talked and finally got ready for bed.

That night, no stars were in sight, no moon shined either. Then thunder filled the silence followed by the falling rain. Shinichi went out of his room to get a glass of milk and when he heard sobs coming from Kazuha's room. He entered the room and saw her trembling on the head of the bed, hugging her knees. He sat down beside her and started raking his fingers through her hair. She calmed down a little but he could still feel her shaking as she leaned on him. "Kudo-kun…" she stuttered. "Yeah?" Shinichi replied. "Don't leave me okay?" she said. Shinichi just nodded as he tried to comfort her. Kazuha's tears just kept flowing like the rain. "Why are you so scared?" asked Shinichi. Kazuha stared at his hand and started talking, "When Heiji and I… were… 10 we got…caught in a murder. The man saw us and s…started chasing us…. Every…time the lightning stroke… his eyes… so cold… so scary was… exposed, Then… we hid… in a bush… he called out… then shot a gun into the bush… my leg got hurt… when… he… he… heard me cry… he shot another one… then… loud… thu…thunder… and his s…scary laugh… he…sho…shot again and hit my shoulder. After that… he po…poin…pointed the g…gun on…m…my forehead. Heiji… he… he… kicked… the gun… and the man punched him… the last thing…I heard was police cars siren and Heiji calling out my name." she grabbed Shinichi's hand and cried harder. "Hey it's alright now." He whispered. "Kudo-kun…*sob* you and Heiji *sob* are a lot *sob* alike. He was the *sob* only one who *sob* could comfort me *sob* at times *sob* like this." She cried into his shirt. He hugged her and strokes her hair. "Could you… stay with me…tonight…please?" she asked. Shinichi just agreed. He helped her into bed and lied beside her. She held him close as he just comforted her and they fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY

The constant ringing of the phone woke Shinichi up. He looked beside him and saw Kazuha still sleeping.

"Oi KUDO! KAZUHA'S MISSING!" shouted Heiji. "I don't exactly know why you're calling me about this but all I know is that she misses you a lot." Replied Shinichi then he hung up.

* * *

LMC: I guess that's it. This is my first fanfic after my LONG absence. I want to dedicate this to my friends Keish, Ner and Mahay.

HEIJI: How could Kudo hide her?

LMC: Figure that out, I thought you're a great detective.

HEIJI: Well… of course I am…. And hey are you making fun of my title???

LMC: *walks out*

HEIJI: Hey I'm talking to you! Hey… oh yeah don't forget to review. This weirdo really needs it.

LMC: Who are you calling a weirdo???

HEIJI; Answer me first!

LMC: Bye!


End file.
